fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nikita Hayami (Future Timeline)
Nikita is an anthropomorphic wolf in the Star Fox Series (fanon). SHe is good twin of Azumi The team of Star Fox Which is now temporary member of Team Star And had a long one side love of Fox McCloud (Deceased) And was kidnapped and sexual assault by Andross nephew Andrew Oikonny to create a perfect replica evil version of herself and possibly to replace her or to destroy her. Appearance Nikita appearances is very much like her Past Counterpart in the past which she however wear A similar outfit like her main counterpart however she older she wears a Japanese style outfit and appears to wear fox necklace when he give her for her birthday befor his death and never take it off. History She was raised by his her family on Corneria, with kenichi and sadako while growing up she exhibited exceptional mixed martial arts skills even at a puerile age and joined the Cornerian Flight academy along with Slippy Toad and becames friends with Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud (who she begain to have romance feelings for) which fox has give her A necklace for her birthday so she won't forget about him and to remember him by which however fox begins to grow romantic feelings for her as well which one day she personally who made another personality for herself name azumi which however she thinks that will make her grow stronger however the personality begain to manipulate her and gain control over her against her will while getting into fights with people inside of the Academy which she sealed and close azumi from ever takeing over again and remain control of herself. Aparoid Invasion After all the missions that she help fox and her teammates including krystal who the new member of Star Fox however she was kidnapped by andrew oikonny Andross nephew and physical sexual insulting her physical mental emotional which however took some of her DNA to split the two personalities from combine as one to created a clone As a replica of herself which Nikita escape which however hours later she regain passout from her torture and as her teamates found her she explain what happened. As tracking down andrew team star fox seach for him as they receive eight messages which however wolf leader of the Star Wolf team threaten and provoke Star Fox team to come find him including azumi who insult her which become very shocking that she sees a evil replica version of herself. But sooner or later the members of Starfox was attack and kill in a terrible faith and lost each memeber fox was getting to the bottom of this to stop wolf once and for all and promised her that he will come back in one piece but however temporary sadly he was taken and sexual abuse physical and torture to death as azumi shipshape herself into fox for tricking her to found him as soon as she got there fox was already dead loseing her love of her life krystal and everyone she ever became friends with are gone trying to stop them one and for all. Lylat wars As nikita began to end Star Wolf as she wears fox necklace that he gave her for her birthday to remember him by but she was afraid by the team and beaten Badly but however she was saved by Team Star And stop them just in time while team wolf escape Nikita was beaten badly and her to their laboratory actually begins to hallucination thinking that her teammates or still alive as she hears a boy who has the same similar voice Of fox call of his name but told her that his name was røbin as she woke up everybody was shocked that she was still OK. Nikita ask where was she at and wanted to know why did they save her røbin explain that she was in danger and thank them them for saving her life bebop and rocksteady wanted to know where was there a good friend fox nikita turns her head and not want to talk about it or talk about fox death she began to cry and tells robin that everyone is dead even fox which she tell him that this is the necklace she only has of him left and crys that she misses him and her friends as she tells røbin and the others she need to fight azumi but she was in bad condition to fox røbin suggested that she needs to rest and stay here suggesting that fighting alone against her will do no good and decided to take the offer. Category:Ninjas Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Twins Category:Good Characters Category:Fighters Category:Mature Category:Mature Content Category:Mature Pages